Aposta
by Naru-L
Summary: Ei, Milo, você ainda está entediado? Que tal fazer uma aposta?


**Disclaimer** - _Exatamente quantas vezes é necessário dizer para que alguém saiba disso? Não são meus! _

**N.A. - **_Versão integral ao desafio 140 temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. _

_Esta versão terá uma continuação, por favor, não tentem me matar, sim:D_

**Tema**_ - Temporal _

* * *

**Aposta**

O clima daquele último mês fora mais quente que o normal, mesmo para o meio do verão. Certamente três dias seguidos de chuva quase ininterrupta eram mais estranhos ainda. Isso com certeza era um alívio depois de todo aquele tempo quente e abafado, mas o problema era que com chuva não havia muito para se fazer.

- 'Tá chovendo de novo. – Milo falou lentamente, observando o céu nublado.

O simples comentário provocou reações diversas. Alguns lançaram-lhe olhares irritados, outros forçaram-se a ignorá-lo, dois tentaram avançar em sua direção para estrangulá-lo, mas foram impedidos.

- Quando acham que vai parar de chover?

- Talvez quando você parar de reclamar por tudo.

- Não reclamo por tudo.

- Estava reclamando do calor semana passada.

- Sim, mas—

- E na semana anterior também.

- Seria melhor se a chuva parasse. Ao menos havia coisas para fazer, mesmo com aquele calor infernal. – Milo ignorou os comentários. – Não dá para fazer nada com esse temporal.

- Ninguém está te segurando, cara. – Kanon girou os olhos, impaciente com a conversa sem sentido. – Vá dançar na chuva e se refrescar.

- Por que você não faz isso?

- Não sou eu reclamando do maldito tempo!

Milo piscou, antes de virar-se para Kanon sem entender a razão por ele ter se irritado com tão pouco_. 'É o tempo!'_ Deu de ombros, voltando a fitar a chuva. 'Essa droga de tempo inconstante está deixando todo mundo irritado.'

- Não tem nada para fazer. – Milo disse, ignorando a reação as suas costas.

Kanon tinha avançado em sua direção, mãos estendidas, com a clara intenção de torcer seu pescoço. Mu e Saga conseguiram segurá-lo, segundos antes que conseguisse tocá-lo. O barulho do trio contra o chão, chamou a atenção de Milo, e ele virou-se para observá-los com uma expressão curiosa.

- Do que estão brincando?

Alguns minutos de silencio, os três o fitaram com olhares que foram da surpresa a irritação extrema. Milo aproximou-se para examinar o que acontecia, e, como se aquele fosse um sinal, Saga e Mu soltaram Kanon.

- Pode pegá-lo.

- Que? Pegar quem? – Milo piscou, olhando em volta à procura de outra pessoa que estivesse participando da brincadeira. Nesse pequeno intervalo, Kanon levantou do chão e pulou em sua direção, quando tentou se esquivar perdeu o equilibro e caiu no piso molhado do exterior. – Você enlouqueceu?

- Fique ai. – Kanon empurrou o outro rapaz que tentava levantar - Quem sabe se estiver molhado cale essa maldita boca.

Milo piscou quando Kanon lhe deu as costas. Sentou lentamente no chão coberto de lama, passando as mãos pelas longas mechas úmidas enquanto o outro desaparecia no interior da casa, ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Caramba... – Balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto encharcado e suspirou ao notar que também estava suja de lama. – Se queriam que eu ficasse calado era só pedir...

**oOoOoOo**

Milo fitava o grupo disfarçadamente. Estava calado, as longas mechas ainda úmidas depois do banho prolongado para se livrar de toda lama devido o pequeno acidente de duas horas atrás.

'_Qual o problema deles?'_ Pensou consigo mesmo. '_Agora estão conversando calmamente, mas quando eu tentei puxar conversa acabei... Sendo atirado na lama.'_ Suspirou. _' Eu só queria alguma coisa para fazer...'_

Piscou, forçando-se a prestar atenção no que falavam quando ouviu as risadas. Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando apontaram em sua direção.

- Ei, Milo?

O cavaleiro de escorpião pulou em seu assento, fitando Kanon desconfiado.

- O quê?

- Ainda quer algo para se distrair?

- Não se isso envolve ser atacado sem motivo. – Levantou-se lentamente, e caminhou na direção da porta.

- E se envolver uma garota?

Milo parou ao ouvir a palavra 'garota'. Não que fosse um mulherengo como costumavam dizer, mas estava entediado, e não havia nada para fazer e... Claro que gostava de garotas.

- Que garota? – Perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Uma muito especial.

- Passo. – Deu mais um passo.

- Por quê?

- Parece suspeito.

- Como uma garota pode parecer suspeito?

Milo virou lentamente, e fitou cada um do grupo antes de fixar sua atenção em Kanon.

- Você está me oferecendo uma garota para passar o tempo. Disse que é especial. – Balançou a cabeça, corrigindo. – Não, MUITO especial. É suspeito.

-Você está ficando paranóico. – Kanon deu de ombros. – Mas se não quer tudo bem... – Virou para o rapaz a seu lado. – E você, Shaka? Desculpe, esqueci de Aradia... – Lançou um olhar para o grupo. – Alguém interessado?

- Espera ai, Kanon. – Milo falou, aproximando-se do grupo. Tudo o que podia ver eram as costas do rapaz, e por isso continuou a caminhar até que ele se virou. – Quem é a tal garota?

- Você não conhece. – Kanon sorriu inocentemente. – E já disse que não está interessado.

- Posso ter mudado de idéia.

- Foi o que aconteceu?

- Talvez...

Milo parou de falar, analisando as expressões sérias a sua volta. Tinha algo errado, muito errado. Eles pareciam estar esperando por alguma reação do escorpiano.

- Se vai demorar para se decidir... – Kanon girou os olhos – Saga pode ficar com ela.

'_Tem algo muito errado MESMO.'_ Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, observando-os em silencio. Kanon e Saga, apesar de irmãos não poderiam ser considerados bons amigos.

- O que tem de errado com a tal garota especial?

- Errado? Nada.

Kanon pareceu sincero ao dizer aquilo. _'Talvez sincero demais.'_

- Não tem três olhos, certo?

O silencio foi quebrado por alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro engasgando com tal suposição. Milo os ignorou, fitando Kanon a espera de uma resposta, tentando analisar alguma reação que comprasse suas suspeitas.

- Que é isso, cara... Isso não existe.

- O que ela tem de errado?

- Nada. Você é mesmo desconfiado. – Kanon suspirou. – Damia é bonita, inteligente, NÃO tem três olhos ou qualquer outro dote extra.

- Hum...

- Esqueça, você não vai conseguir conquistá-la.

- Como é? – Milo perguntou surpreso. – Não existe uma mulher que eu não possa conquistar.

- Essa é diferente.

- É mulher?

- Eu acho que já deixei claro que sim...

- Então eu posso ter. Quando quiser.

Kanon sorriu de uma maneira diferente, e por alguma razão isso fez Milo dar um passo para trás.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que sim!

- O suficiente para apostar?

Esse era o sinal que estava esperando para fugir correndo dali. Aquilo era algo que não podia ignorar, por alguma razão o fazia se lembrar de um velho seriado em que um robô acendia uma luz vermelha irritante enquanto gritava 'Perigo! Perigo!'. Parecia apenas lógico que deveria ignorar Kanon e os outros e sair correndo dali. Então por que suas pernas não estavam se mexendo?

- Está com medo, Milo?

- De uma mulher?

- Não qualquer mulher. Uma que você não pode conquistar...

- Isso não existe!

O sorriso de Kanon aumentou, e Milo estremeceu. Deixara seu orgulho falar mais alto que a razão e acabara de aceitar uma aposta idiota que provavelmente o faria se arrepender pelo resto de seus dias.

Forçou-se a aparentar tranqüilidade, enquanto consolava-se mentalmente. 'É só mais uma mulher... Não preciso me preocupar.'


End file.
